Myr
Myr is a major city found on the coast of the Narrow Sea. It is one of the nine Free Cities. It is ruled by a conclave of magisters, but the true power lies with House Targaryen as part of the Kingdom of the Three Daughters. Layout Much like the other daughters of Valyria, Myr is surrounded by two concentrically-constructed layers of walls. The inner walls, thinner but higher are of black dragonstone, whereas the wider outer walls are built from bricks of white and pale-grey stone. The city itself is split arbitrarily into a number of districts and regions, each associated with a different central feature, and named for precious stones so oft used in produce of the city. * The Sapphire District - the part of the city closest to the Sea of Myrth, the Sapphire District is home to the city's two major harbours, and well as a wealth of taverns, brothels and alehouses directed towards the merchants and visitors arriving by ship to the city. Also found within the Sapphire District is the Seasalt Market, through which fishermen peddle fish and seafood caught fresh within the bay and the Narrow Sea itself. ** The Crossbowman's Harbour - found at the centre of the Myrish waterfront, the Crossbowman's Harbour is the largest harbour in the city, dwarfing the more northern-positioned Taenos' Wharf, which serves the Topaz District. Still guarded by the crossbowman that give the harbour its name, it serves around four-fifths of all ships seeking to call at the Free City. ** Taenos' Wharf - named for the Taenos Family, a wealthy but largely unpopular noble Myrish family, Taenos' Wharf is rarely used by residents of the city, instead serving those few foreign ships that arrive to find the Crossbowman's Harbour without space. In his time serving as magister, the Head of the family, Irriros Taenos has survived near two dozen assassination attempts, most recently involving a nest of rats force-fed wildfire in hope that they would tunnel into his manse and set it ablaze. ** The Seasalt Market - located on the southern aspect of the Sapphire District, close to the Crossbowman's Harbour, the Seasalt Market serves as a place for the fishermen and oyster-gatherers of the city to sell their catches. It is a popular haunt of pickpockets and cutpurses. ** Garzaro's House - Though not owned by anyone named Garzaro, it is still called as such. The "house" is a large building owned by one of the prolific trade companies of Myr. It serves as a storage site for many of the goods and wares of merchants. Though trading hands between families nearly every decade, the "house" remains a profitable investment for anyone who owns it. The price for storing ones wares depends on what is being stored, who is storing, and how the family that owns the "house" feels that day. * The Emerald District - just east of the Sapphire District, the Emerald District can be found. Centred around the Scarlet Plaza, the Emerald District is home to the other large market within the city of Myr besides the Seasalt Market, focused around the production, selling and consumption of the near five-dozen varieties of green nectar wines popular in western Essos. Around the Plaza storerooms and warehouses can be found in plenty, nearly all tailored to the storage of the vintages before their transport across the known world on Myrish trade cogs. ** The Scarlet Plaza - before the Battle of Salt and Sand, the Scarlet Plaza was known as the Emerald Plaza, but was renamed after the slaughter that took place in the early days of the War of Unification. Despite this, the purpose of the Plaza remains unchanged. The large market of the plaza sell popular green-nectar wine of many varieties. Many merchants pay high prices for early morning spots, while the richer purchase permanent buildings to sell their goods. * The Garnet District - within the Garnet District, the training grounds of the crossbowmen for which Myr is famed are trained, and the sound of bolt against target rings true across the district day and night. The blacksmiths, fletchers and armourers of the city are also largely located within the region, as to optimise the transport of goods to the Myrish forces in times of war. The Garnet District is found in the south of the city. ** The Street of Steel - sharing the name of a similar region within the Westerosi city of King's Landing, the Street of Steel is home to the finest forgemasters and smiths of the city, whom specialise in the creation of thin knives and blades, as well as bolts fletched with feathers both plain and fanciful. ** The Street of Plates - The street of plates is doubles as a home for commercial sellers crafting artisans creating fine plates, silverware and more finery. It also houses the armor-craftsmen of the city, where the forges run day and night to create the armor and helms of the Myrish crossbowmen. ** The Forge of Fyl - Formerly owned by the House of Fyllonnis before their extinction following the Siege of Myr by Vogan Nestoris. The forge served as the primary armor and weapon forge in the city, renowned for its style and effectiveness in battle. It also was the source of the crossbows for the Myrish crossbowmen, but fell out of production in 135 AC, when the House of Naerin started the Wooden Works of Naerin, a woodwork in the Emerald District. * The Moonstone District - at the heart of the city, the Moonstone District can be found. It is home to the manses of the wealthiest families in the city, namely Drahar, Fyllonnis, Naerin, Nohiar and Taenos, but it is also host to dozens others, although none have houses any more lavish. * The Topaz District - not a true district, the Topaz District weaves throughout the city, often depicted as a crescent by the mapmakers that reside within Myr. Containing spinning-houses and weaving-rooms alike, the District is the epicentre for the production of carpets, laces and tapestries, as well as mirrors and lenses used by maesters across the Narrow Sea. **The Tower of the Alchemists - the alchemists within the Topaz District specialise in the creation of Myrish fire, a healing agent that they infuse into ointments, salves and wines, each of which has grown popular in usage across the Westeros and Essos alike. **Mistress Mazella's Weaves - A famed carpet weaver, Mistress Mazella is actually the great grand daughter of the first Mistress Mazella, with her daughters carrying the name forward. The carpets are famed for their crescent moon designs, embedded with pearls and diamonds from far off lands. Noble houses as far as Westeros pay small fortunes for such fine carpets in their keeps and manses, much to the Mistresses delight. The Battle of Salt and Sand The Battle of Salt and Sand was the first major battle in the War of Unification. Following joint Targaryen-Tyroshi success, Myr was added to the Kingdom of the Three Daughters, its strength and wealth serving to fuel the future attempts against Lys. After a series of short skirmishes with pirate fleets in the Stepstones, the strength of Tyrosh, bolstered by half a dozen sellsword companies moves against the Free City of Myr. In a bold manoeuvre, the Tyroshi forces attack the Free City from two fronts, utilising both their strength on land and at sea. Smashing both the Myrish navy stationed within the Sea of Myrth and the city's garrison of mercenaries in front of the city gates, the Targaryen-Tyroshi forces swarm the harbour and begin to push through the city towards the nearby southern gates. At the Emerald Plaza, home of the markets famed for selling a wide variety of Myrish green nectar wines, the Myrish defenders made their final stand. Near six hundred Unsullied guardsman, positioned to protect the remaining crossbowmen as they rained steel bolt after steel bolt upon the invaders, stood vigil with short spear, sword and shield. Renamed the Scarlet Square after the invasion, the Plaza served as the site of one of the bloodiest clashes ever to befall the city. Although the Unsullied and crossbowmen were eventually slain, the invaders lost near thrice their number to break them, and with it reach the southern gates of the city. The reinforcements swept through the Free City, quelling the last of the Myrish resistance, and with it the Kingdom of the Three Daughters grew closer to a reality. Category:Myr Category:Essos Category:The Kingdom of the Three Daughters Category:City Category:Free Cities